Le passé nous rattrape toujours
by Valy MacGarden
Summary: Le passé nous rattrape toujours. Jubia avait lâché cette phrase comme ça, de bout en blanc, tandis qu'elle contemplait la pluie qui tambourinait contre la fenêtre. - One-Shot sur Jubia avec un fond de Gruvia écrit pour Malinka Harvis.


One-Shot écrit pour Malinka Harvis, la plus grande fan de Gruvia que je connaisse XD Brefouille, enjoy !

* * *

« Le passé nous rattrape toujours » - Gruvia

« Le passé nous rattrape toujours. »

Jubia avait lâché cette phrase comme ça, de bout en blanc tandis qu'elle contemplait la pluie qui tambourinait contre la fenêtre. La pâleur de sa peau se faisait encore plus flagrante avec ce temps morne. Elle buvait son chocolat chaud, observant les fines gouttes d'eau qui descendaient lentement le long des carreaux de sa fenêtre. Grey l'observa sans comprendre. Elle lui semblait triste aujourd'hui. Habillée d'une de ses chemises, ses cheveux bleus en bataille et de grosses cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux habituellement éclairés d'un éclat doux. Depuis quelques jours, il pleuvait à verse, et cela semblait se répercuter sur le moral de la mage d'eau. Il le savait, elle détestait que le ciel pleure. Cela lui rappelait sa période avant Fairy Tail, avant lui. Elle le chérissait pour lui avoir fait découvrir ce soleil qui désormais la ravissait chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa barrière de nuages. Mais quand le temps se trouvait être gris, elle s'enfermait dans un silence mélancolique, à remuer ses souvenirs qu'il devinait douloureux.

Plaçant rapidement une mèche derrière son oreille, la bleuté porta sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres fines. Elle se souvenait de son enfance qui lui avait laissé une cicatrice cuisante, insupportable. Elle n'en parlait jamais, préférant garder sa détresse et son amertume pour elle-même. Elle grimaça quelque peu. Le chocolat était trop fort, trop amer à son goût. Elle adorait le sucré. Ca lui faisait revenir ses seuls bons souvenirs, ceux qu'elle chérissait et qu'elle gardait tout contre son cœur. Elle les retenait tout de même. Qui sait. Si elle les disait, était-il possible qu'après elle ne s'en souvienne plus ? Elle les cachait donc, dans un désir égoïste de ne rien abandonner derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et là, tout lui revint.

L'orphelinat. C'était le seul bâtiment qu'elle avait connu d'aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait se souvenir. On ne faisait pas attention à elle et, un jour, elle dut passer une soirée sous la pluie, parce que personne ne voulait plus lui ouvrir les grilles de métal froides. Elle avait trembloté, trempée jusqu'aux eaux, ses cils et ses joues trempés de ses larmes salées. Et ce fut ce jour là que son contact avec l'eau se fit différent. Elle avait tenté de ne faire pus qu'un avec l'eau, pour faire semblant d'en oublier la froideur qui la glaçait. Et elle y parvint. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, ses jambes ne semblaient plus exister, confondues avec le liquide d'une flaque. Elle ne prit pas peur. Ca la fascina plus qu'autre chose. Elle s'amusa à rendre leur matérialité à ses membres avant de les liquéfier de nouveau. En ce jour-là, la pluie la fit sourire.

Elle apprit à ne plus craindre le froid. La pluie était devenue son amie et sa protectrice. Elle ne formait plus qu'un avec la fillette qui voulait la garder avec elle pour toujours. Puis, on s'aperçut enfin de son absence et on vint la chercher. Elle accepta avec réticence de se faire reconduire jusque dans sa chambre, plus froide encore que la glace, impersonnelle. Les murs n'étaient pas colorés comme dans toute chambre d'enfant digne de ce nom. Non, le directeur avait opté pour une couleur d'un gris fade qui ne laissait transparaître aucune convivialité. Alors, pour se réconforter, Jubia rappelait la pluie qui était devenue une partie entière de sa vie.

Déjà que peu de personnes l'appréciaient, depuis qu'elle invoquait la pluie à tout va, tous les autres la fuyaient. Autant par mépris que par peur qu'elle puisse les attaquer avec la magie qu'elle s'était nouvellement trouvée. Et la tristesse l'emporta sur le cœur de la petite fille. Au début elle pleurait souvent à cause de sa solitude, puis petit à petit, son cœur s'endurcit. Mais la blessure restait profonde, et comme pour la réconforter, la pluie restait.

Puis vint l'adolescence, accompagnée des premières amours. Jubia était tombée amoureuse de beaucoup de garçon, mais ceux-ci étaient effrayés par les nuages gris qui apparaissaient en même temps qu'elle. Une haine pour la pluie commençait à se former dans le cœur de la mage. Mais à cause ce cette rancœur, cette altération ne s'arrêtait pas. Et alors qu'un jour la bleutée voulait se tailler les veines pour en finir avec cette vie qu'elle ne voulait plus, elle s'aperçut avec effroi que quand elle avait essayé de se couper, sa main s'était transformée en liquide à partir de l'endroit où se trouvait la lame. Elle ne faisait plus qu'une avec l'eau. Cela l'horrifiait autant que cela la fascinait. Elle pouvait très bien se transformer en flaque si elle le pouvait. Elle pouvait voir clair dans l'eau sans avoir le besoin de fermer les yeux et elle pouvait y respirer comme si elle avait été un poisson. Mais au-delà de cette fascination, cette pluie froide continuait de marteler les carreaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre, lui rappelant sa douleur.

Le jour de ses quinze ans, elle décida de partir de l'orphelinat. Pas légalement, elle prépara ses valises, et lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne ne pourrait la surprendre, elle abandonna son ancienne vie. Elle marcha pendant presque une journée avant de s'arrêter dans une ville pour se reposer. C'est là qu'elle rencontra Gajil. Il se battait dans une ruelle avec d'autres jeunes. Le Dragon Slayer du métal n'arborait pas encore ses piercings sous la lèvre et aux bras. Il se trouvait en mauvaise posture, alors Jubia ne réfléchit et fonça le protéger. Les autres se moquèrent d'elle, allant jusqu'à lui faire des avances. Elle sentit son corps bouillir, au sens propre du terme, et elle les ébouillanta en liquéfiant à moitié son bras et les frappant avec.

« Pas mal pour une fille » Avait dit Gajil en lui frottant les cheveux. Elle avait apprécié ce geste, le premier qui témoignait de l'affection. Elle reprit donc son trajet avec le fils de Metallicana. Ils avaient vite eu une relation proche de celle d'un frère et d'une sœur. Et un jour ils arrivèrent dans la ville D'Oak. Ils entrèrent d'abord à Phantom Lord juste parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'argent, mais le maître de la guilde avait repéré leur potentiel. Ils avaient d'abord commencé par les éloigner en les envoyant en mission séparément, ne leur laissant jamais le temps de se parler. Il voyait en Gajil le prochain maître. Il l'avait formaté à ses idées et l'avait transformé en un homme froid et sans pitié. Et Jubia fut la première à le remarquer. Elle croyait se trouver face à un inconnu.

Deux ans après leur entrée, José décida d'attaquer Fairy Tail pour avoir plus de chances de capturer Lucy Heartfilia. Ce fut Jubia qui la trouva et la ramena à leur maître. Elle n'était pas fière de cela, malgré ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Et elle savait que Gajil ne l'était pas non plus. Elle avait entendu parler des trois personnes crucifiées. Au départ, José voulait qu'il tue, mais apparemment il n'en avait pas été capable. Malgré le sourire carnassier que le mage d'Acier affichait, elle devinait sa culpabilité. Et durant cette bataille elle _le _rencontra. La personne qui allait définitivement changer sa vie.

Grey Fullbuster.

En une journée, elle avait eu le coup de foudre et, grâce à lui, elle avait vu le soleil pour la première fois de sa vie. Pour la première fois, elle avait senti la douceur des rayons solaires alors qu'elle reposait sur son dos, vaincue par le mage de Fairy Tail. Elle se réjouissait de s'être faite vaincre.

Depuis, plusieurs événements s'étaient déroulés. La Tour du Paradis, son entrée à Fairy Tail, l'attaque de Luxus, Oracion Seis, Edoras, l'île Tenrou et le Tournoi de la Magie. Toutes ces épreuves, elle les avait vécues avec ses nouveaux amis. Et surtout, _lui_. Elle avait continué à l'observer, jusqu'au jour où elle osa enfin lui avouer ses sentiments. Il en avait oublié de se déshabillé tant sa surprise avait été grande. Elle se tenait courbée devant lui, sa chevelure bleue dissimulant ses joues devenues pourpres. Elle s'était alors sentie attirée, atterrissant sur ses genoux. Il l'avait alors embrassée passionnément devant toute la guilde, récoltant tous les sifflets et les exclamations de joie.

Et elle se retrouvait là, dans l'appartement qu'ils s'étaient payé depuis maintenant quelques mois. Elle contemplait cette pluie, synonyme de douleur couler contre les carreaux. Comme quand elle était enfant. Elle reporta lentement son attention vers Grey qui arborait un air inquiet.

« Jubia a peur. »

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et pour seule réponse, elle plaça lentement une main sur son ventre.

« Jubia a peur de ne pas faire comme il faut. »

Elle observa les lèvres de Grey s'étirer en un magnifique sourire alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras. La faisant tournoyer, récoltant un léger rire.

« Moi je pense que tout ira très bien ! »

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Jubia, j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC :X Bref...Commentaires ?


End file.
